jackies_oc_dumpfandomcom-20200214-history
Verona
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancar - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday 10 April - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'0" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 94 lbs - }} ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Arrancar Army - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Numeros - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Espada None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Hueco Mundo - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Scream - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon Demonio Violento - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon Her Gloves - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 2 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 10 - }} |- |- |} Appearance: Verona is short and petite on top, wide on the bottom. She has long blonde hair that is always kept up in either a ponytail or a bun, and big blue eyes. Her only mask fragments left are in the form of two big earrings, and her hollow hole is on her right shoulder but is covered by her clothing. Her tattoo is on her left hip, right where the leg creases when she walks, and is also covered by her even small amount of clothing unless she wishes to show it off. The top half of her body is very petite, with a smaller than "average" bust, but she doesn't mind it too much because she takes pride in her wide hips and full legs. She is almost always seen in short shorts and thigh-high stockings, with a cut-off top of some sort. Personality She likes to dance, even without music, and is often mistaken for a prostitute even if she knocks that fucker's teeth out for accusing her of one. Anyway, she likes to have fun for the most part, but her idea of fun is rarely anyone elses also. She enjoys making a man cry, and attacking their manhood as often as possible. Verona loves to smoke also, but not with anoyone else. She'll smoke in front of anyone, but when the other guy/gal lights one up she becomes uncomfortable for some reason. For the most part, she speaks properly and with a normal girly voice, but when she gets pissed, her chola voice comes out. Likes: Drinking, Mexican food, Buff guys, Dancing, Brown eyes, Green eyes Dislikes: Japanese food, blond guys, Blue eyes, Clothes History Verona was a human girl just like any other, only more so. She was a part of the Mexican Drug cartels, acting mostly as a "good time" girl, but also as a driver and hitman. She performed several beheadings herself and gained a reputation as "Veronica the Bitcher", as well as a price on her head higher than the males of the cartels. She was hunted for months, her own home and son being burned to the ground as she was on a job. Eventually, she was finally caught at the border by a bought cop and hung from a bridge. Zanpakuto: Demonio Violento Sealed, her Zanpakuto takes the form of fingerless gloves that she's always wearing. When released, her wings change from transparent fairy wings to black wings like a crow, and her hair shifts from blonde to black as well. She also grows an unexplicably pointed tail, which she can use as a third arm. Ressurecion: Demonio Violento Abilities: Fighting Style: Verona is very hand-to-hand whenever she can, but uses her Seijuu abilities as well though only rarely. 1(pre-release): Besa (Kiss): Verona puts her hand to her mouth and blows a kiss, which oozes like smoke from her mouth and twists in multiple directions until it reaches it's target. Once it makes contact, it sears the flesh like acid and causes mostly external pain. -Offensive -Low Cost -SEI -Medium Range 2(post-release): Rebanar (Slice): Verona flaps one or both wings once, sending a high-speed wave of Reiatsu similar to Cero, but much wider. The wave shoots like a large wall of the same height as her, and continues until it meets resistance. -Offensive -Medium Cost -BUK/SEI -Medium to Long Range 3(post-release): Jaula (Cage): ''''Her wings wrap around her body and harden for a brief moment, defending her body from an attack but causing the entirety of it to damage her wings. -Defensive -Medium to High Cost -HAN -Close Range Trivia -Her Faceclaim is (duh) Tinkerbell -Verona's theme song would be Feel Good by Delinquent Habits -Her other theme song would be Lollipop (the Framing Hanley cover)